


Scarf

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Things on Hand [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda's scarf gets dirty, Andy fixes the problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy pulled her coat around her body a little tighter. She hoped the shoot was going to wrap up soon, it was cold and she wanted to go inside, if not a building, then at least a car, or one of the tents set up to protect the models and the clothes.

But she couldn't, because she was running around doing errands and passing messages around between everyone, grateful for her choice in small heels. Flicking her gaze up from the wet cement, she located her boss standing near one of the camera stands, and weaved her way around models and photographers to reach Miranda. Clearing her throat and taking a few deep breaths, she stepped just into Miranda's space.

"Andrea, coffee."

"Yes, Miranda. Nigel says the problem with the wind barrier is fixed, and they'll be shooting again in just a minute."

As if summoned, a gust of wind whipped around them, and Andy watched with wide eyes as Miranda's scarf blew off. Taking off at record speed, she was just able to snatch it up before it landed completely in a puddle of water, but unfortunately part of it was now soaked. Grimacing, she reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a plastic bag. Slipping the scarf into it, she made her way back to her boss. "It's a little wet, from a puddle. I'll be sure it's added to the dry cleaning." She then hurried off before Miranda could say anything. Andy dashed towards the tent where she'd stashed her purse, and carefully tucked the plastic bag beside it. Unzipping her purse, she pulled out a Ziploc bag that held one of Miranda signature scarves neatly folded inside. 

Hurrying back out, she quickly found where Miranda had moved to and rushed over. "Miranda."

"It doesn't look like you have my coffee, Andrea."

She shook her head and held out the Ziploc bag. "No, a scarf."

Miranda looked at the item with scorn and suspicion. "And where did this scarf come from?"

"I always carry extras when we're out. I called Hermès, and ordered extra so I would always have a few on hand. It's clean. Pressed and folded and slipped into the bag to keep it that way."

Andy fought the urge to shake as she continued to hold out the bag, standing under Miranda's intense gaze. Hours seemed to tick by as Miranda stared, her eyes narrowed, as if trying to read the scars upon Andy's soul. Finally, Miranda gave a little hum and snatched the bag from Andy's grasp. "Coffee."

Nodding, Andy practically ran in the opposite direction, heading to a second tent that held a big thermos of Miranda's preferred coffee. She took her time, within reason, hoping that her pounding heart would calm down a little before she had to return to Miranda's side.

Stealing her nerves, she popped the lid onto the cup and as slowly as she dared, she made her way back out of the tent.

Taking a moment to relocate where Miranda was, Andy felt a smile tugging at her lips when she saw the clean scarf wrapped around Miranda's neck and tucked into her jacket to prevent it from flying away like the previous one.

"Miranda. Your coffee."

Miranda hardly spared her a glance as she grabbed the cup and took a long drink of the boiling liquid. Andy stayed quietly by her side as Miranda cut into a designer who was trying to pair outfits that didn't work together. She stayed quiet as Miranda went about her business, but would smile when the Editor would bring a hand up to smooth across the scarf. She'd run a few errands or messages around and then return to Miranda's side, the scarf continuing to not be mentioned.

It wasn't until the shoot was finally closing down that a Ziploc bag was thrust into her face and Miranda said, "Acceptable."

When Miranda walked off to rip into a model who wasn't taking proper care of the garments she was wearing, Andy smiled and giggled.

She'd done something right, and that never ceased being a wonderful thing.

Tucking the Ziploc bag into her pocket, she made a mental reminder to get the dirty one cleaned, and to get a new scarf packed away and ready to use if needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you thought!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
